Immortal Truth
by Music Hybrids
Summary: Stefan has been through hell and now he can't even remember it. After having his brain fried Stefan's trust in people is questioned. The only people he feels comfortable around are: Caroline and two strangers who claim to know him. Can he trust them or will they hurt him? This is the sequel to Love, Lies, and Secret. Rated T for language...possible M rating later.
1. Prologue

_Hey Guys! Here is the Sequel to Love, Lies, and Secrets. This isn't going to have the Originals in it and I'm still deciding on the pairing. I'm torn between:_

 _Stefan & Caroline_

 _Stefan & Isabel_

 _Damon & Elena_

 _Damon & Isabel_

 _Isabel & Silas_

 _Caroline & Damon_

 _Damon & Bonnie_

 _Possible OC characters_

 _Anyway I would like to know what you all think! Let me know what you all think! I hope you all enjoy the new story!_

 **Immortal Truth**

 **Prologue**

Sometimes life seemed so perfect to be reality….which was why I knew I was dead… As a small child I was told that there was a heaven and a hell. If I was good child and obeyed my "parents" then I would go to heaven and live with my real parents. When I was changed into a vampire I was condemned to hell. As I laid dying instead of feeling empty and alone I felt warm arms holding me, guiding me to a better place. When I awoke I was with Ayana is a peaceful little cottage. Since then I lived a peaceful after life unlike my actual life I had lived.

"You shouldn't think of the past too much," Ayana surprised me as I lay in a field of flowers.

"It is hard not to think of everything that happened," I said. "Any yet my hatred is gone and in its place I feel a sense of peace. Why?"

"Because it is in the past." Ayana stated as she sat next to me. "When you died you found peace and forgave those who hurt you. That part of your life is over and now you need to look towards the future."

"My future?" I asked. "How can I have a future if I am dead?"

"Death is only a milestone for you. Your future lies in the land of the living."

"So that means that I must return…" A little part of me was happy to go back, but the rest of me was saddened at the thought that I would have to leave this peaceful place, along with Ayana. "What must I do?"

"Nothing," Ayana smiled as she gave me a quick hug. "Just remember that I am always watching over you." I looked at her confused until a sinking feeling hit me. Suddenly a hand gripped my wrist and dragged me down into the ground. It soon felt like I was being pulled through mud, ice, and then pure darkness…I felt cold…

 _I hope you enjoyed!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Stefan POV

I couldn't remember anything at all…After I awoke in a weird house with two complete strangers I didn't know who I could trust. I knew I was a vampire due to my lust for blood, but that was it. Damon, I think that is his name, said that we were brothers but honestly…we look nothing alike. Then there was Elena…she was very beautiful and part of me was pulled to her. I felt like I could fall in love with her, but I didn't know why. I didn't trust either of them or probably for good reason. I knew they were hiding things from me, but I didn't know what. There was only one person whom I trusted: Caroline. She seemed sweet and was the only person I trusted. She told me of my past with Elena and how things went downhill rather quickly. Apart of me didn't want to remember all of that crap. Honestly, it sounded like my life was hell dealing with a melodramatic brother and a spoiled girl who wanted both of us instead of letting one of us move on.

"Lost in thought?" spoke a female voice from behind me. I turned to come face to face with two women. One of them had long dark brown hair that fell down like a water fall, her eyes were a deep brown, her skin looked like it was kissed by the sun, and her smile was brilliant. She was truly beautiful dressed in a black tank top, gray skinny jeans, and black stilettos. The other, while also beautiful, did not effect me like the other. She was very tall and had long blonde hair. I knew in an instant that I could trust both of them but I didn't know why.

"Who are you?" I asked them.

"It's true," said the blonde. "You really do not remember us."

"I had my brain fried by a bitch witch." I stated.

"Well since this is our 'first' time meeting then introductions are needed." Said the brunette. "I'm Isabel, but you can call me Isa."

"And I'm Lexi."

 _Oh yes I went there and brought Lexi back! I thought that she would make a good friend for Isabel along with Caroline. This fan fiction with have some Elena whumping so Elena fans beware! Please R &R_


End file.
